Be Sober With a Disorder
by Dare to be strange
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Edward's and Bella's positions were reversed? What if Bella was the vampire instead of Edward? What if she was bi-polar? How would it change the story? Read to find out!  First chapter isn't humor but the remainder will be, I promise!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know this Twilight fic is a little different, but I'll do my best to make it interesting!  
>I don't own Twilight or any of it's character's.<strong>

She sped through the countryside, the night air whipping her hair around her face. She had tracked her prey for many miles and she was ready to swoop in for the kill. As she descended upon the small mountain lion it sensed her presense and looked around, growling, a ripple of caution waving through it's thick fur. It looked over it's shoulder for a moment as she crept up, her dark eyes almost into slits, concentrating fully on the lion. As the beast heard she, she lunged and tackled the animal, eventually landing with her ontop of it. She leaned over and sunk her sharp fangs into it's neck as the sounds of it's last moments of life shattered the calm of the night. Bella Swan was a vampire.

After she had her fill she rested upon the dry leaves of the forest floor by the remains of her prey. Bella let the moon wash over her, it made her feel content. It was the only time when she did feel content. About eight years ago she was diagnosed with "Bi-Polar Disorder." Her father, Charlie, was extremely upset at the development and it was very hard of him to deal with it but he managed well. However, she didn't. Dealing with someone with a disorder and actually having a disorder are two very differen't things. She didn't feel calm unless she was hunting, and tonight she felt calmer than she had felt all week.

Hours later she rose from her resting place and wiped off her face. She was an experienced hunter and rarely got any on her clothes so she was safe to return home and face Charlie without fear of him gaining knowledge of what she had been doing (of course, he was aware that she was a vampire, so he naturally knew that she had to feed sometime). Bella stayed for a few moments more, looking at the moonlight before she sped off, heading back towards her home.

Bella stopped at the town limits, the lights from nearby houses gleaming ahead of her. She looked mournfully at them, wishing she could go back into the forest. She didn't get along with most of the people from the town, although she was more than courteous when they appeared near her when she was out shopping. She wished that she could disappear but she knew she would have to wait. She knew that she would be able to leave in three years when she graduated. Contented with the idea of graduating and starting a new life half away across the country she flounced into town (at normal speed, of course) and walked like any other person towards her and Charlie's place.

When she entered the small house, her father was sitting in the living room watching TV (beer in hand). He hadn't noticed her until she shut the door and then he looked up, a surprised look on his face.

"Where we you?"

Bella looked towards the door, smiling. "It was a good night out, I figured I'd take in the moonlight, go for a walk."

Charlie shook his head as he stood up, holding his empty beercan. "You know Bella, I can deal with this vampire thing, but I can't deal with you sneaking off in the middle of the night doing god knows what..."

"Dad, it'll be fine, okay? I just need... well, you know, I need to..."

"Feed," he answered for her, "I get it."

He walked past her and out of sight into the kitchen. She sighed and walked up the stairs, taking a right into her room and shutting the door (quite loudly). As she sat on her bed she realized how much she missed her mother. After she had been changed, she had lost contact with Renee, Charlie said it was too painful for her to know the truth and she was too smart not to know from seeing Bella. It was painful for Bella too but she knew it was true, it would kill her. So Bella stayed away.

It was Sunday and the clock said, 11:24 P.M so Bella rested on her small bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep, and that angered her. Suddenly she felt so angry that as she turned over and brought her arm back down on the bed, the sheer strength of it buckled the supports underneath and the bed was permenantly broken, titlted on an angle. Bella sighed. It was not a good day for her and even worse, school was tomorrow. Yep, definitely not a good day.

**Hope that was alright, more to come!**

**Notes: Yes, I know Bella is completely different but... that's the point! :) R&R! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahoy! I had recently acquired a cousin book to Twilight that Stephanie wrote. It has some good backgrounds and I think I might add some altered versions to the story. Just thought I'd let you know!**

Bella usually sat alone in the cafeteria and this particular day wasn't any different. The cafeteria itself held bustling students hurrying to their tables with their trays; the sounds of chatter reverberating off the walls and into her eyes. She sighed. She had never wanted to be a social outcast, a freak, she just wanted to fit in. After the camping accident - when she was changed by Laurent, everything changed. She was no longer Bella Swan, but merely "Bella" with an air of disdain.

Bella listened to the conversations of her fellow students in the cafeteria years upon years and never had one of the conversations had led to anything interesting. Surprised and shocked, Bella listened in on one particular good piece of information and she wasn't quite sure why she was so interested.

"The Cullen family, who are they?" A girl at the table a few down said, and Bella after a second recognized her as Angela Webber. "They're exchange students, from Alaska or something like that."

"Alaska? That's quite a trip. Who could afford to adopt like, four kids?" Jessica asked, while picking at her food.

"That's what I want to know. I guess we'll get to see what they look like, apparently all of them are supposed to be in classes today." Angela replied, seemingly bored with the topic.

Bella sat back in her seat and stared ahead of her at nothing particular, thoughts swirling in her head. "_So this is what I must've been dreaming about when I dreamt about a large house that I had never seen before, it looked like the outskirts of Forks. Could it be the Cullen family?"_ She thought as something sat in front her. She blinked her eyes as she looked into the face of a girl who was about her age, only with short pixie-like hair. Her eyes twinkled as Bella stared at her hard faced.

"Hello, we're new here! Do you mind if we sit with you?" She said exeuberantly.

Bella had a hard time responding as she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I'm... a pretty solitary person, there must be other seats-"

"No, you look pretty lonely. I should stay here!" She said while cutting Bella off and finishing with a smile.

Bella could feel a ball of anger rising up in her chest as she bit her tongue and groaned, deciding to stare at her salad instead of fight for privacy.

"So, do you like... not eat or something? You've been staring at your salad forever."

Bella couldn't remember what it was like to taste food - or to even disgest it, but to avoid suspicion, she picked up a forkful of salad and shoved it into her mouth. It had no taste, but Bella could faintly remember the taste of salad and the memory was nice, it made the disgestion (or fake disgestion) a lot easier. As she swallowed, she smiled at the pixie girl.  
>"I eat, I just wasn't hungry... but once you reminded me."<p>

"What's your name?" The girl said abruptly, totally ignoring Bella's earlier comment. "Mine's Alice."

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Oh, so your father is the Chief of Police then, right? We met him last night on our way here, road stop." She smiled, taking a big bite of her own salad before continuing. "My adoptive father is a doctor, so I guess the two of them will be seeing each other sometimes."

"I'd imagine." Bella said, not too enthuastically.

"Alice?"

Alice smiled and jumped up as Bella gazed in the direction of the new voice. She met the green eyes of a sandy, tousled haired boy and her jaw almost dropped open. She was about to stretch her hand out for an introduction when the smell hit her. It was sweet, like cinnamon sticks rosting gently on a fire mixed with something dark and seduction. Bella's throat slammed shut as she squeaked, quickly standing up, knocking her tray on the floor.

Alice stepped forward, looking alarmed. "Bella what's wrong?"

Anger bubbled up in Bella's throat as the feeling of wanting to kill the green eyed male was so intense, she almost doubled over. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want you to be my friend right now, I don't need a friend!"

And so she ran.

She bolted out of the cafeteria and out into the courtyard, her face paled even more than it had been before. Her eyes were dark, almost pulsing. She looked around. She knew she would have to hunt, but would Charlie ground her for ditching out of school?

"Bella?"

The smell hit her again as her mind screamed, "_damnit! He followed me!_" She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and turned her head so she could see him over her shoulder. He was standing there, looking very sheepish as he looked down at something that was in his hand.

"Our lockers are next to each other. I was thinking that since we're so close by each other, you could show me to my classes?"

"_Oh god,_" her inner voice groaned, "_how am I going to do this without completely screwing everything up?"_

**R&R please guys! Thank you! 3 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the next chapter took so long guys, but here it is! =]**

"I... I..." Bella stammered, my voice wheezing a little from her parched throat, "y..y..y.."

Edward smiled, standing there with his time sheet hugged to his chest, waiting patiently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella shrugged, finally catching her breath and shoved the books from her last class in her locker. "What's your next class?" She said coldly, not even bothering to look at him but merely looked past him at the lockers at his back. She couldn't afford to lose control, not here.

Edward looked down at his sheet and kinda' looked up, his green eyes looking guarded. "Music." He looked at her, expecting her to chuckle or at least give me a different look, but she didn't.

"Great. Follow me."

Bella walked quite fast and Edward had a hard time keeping up. He was sweating quite furiously and was practically jogging before he opened his mouth and finally spoke. "Hey, um... Bella? Could you possibly slow down? I can't take the speed." He stopped and rested against the lockers, wheezing slightly.

Bella tapped her foot and shook her head slightly, staring at him furiously. "Okay well, just take a right at that corner there, and it's the first classroom on the left. I have to go." She walked past him in the direction they had just came from when he called out to her.

"Hey, will I see you again."

Something inside Bella had wanted to say yes but she knew it was just part of the technique, to lure him in. So instead she flipped her hair obnoxiously and said, "don't count on it."

Edward frowned as he observed her twitch and disappear into sight.

"Bella what are you doing home?"

"We have to move," she yelled after she had burst through the door and tried heading upstairs to her room. Charlie had stopped her though. Figures. "We need to leave, honestly."

"What have you done, Bells?"

"I didn't do anything, dad," she sighed, "it's just the whole... the whole..."

"Vampire thing?"

"Quite calling it a vampire thing!" she yelled as she pushed past him, running up the stairs, but he followed her, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Talk to me Bells!"

She ignored him and ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She tried to sit on her bed and calm down but the scent of Edward was driving her crazy. She swore she could still smell it through the open window...

The open window...

She stood up and walked up to the window sill, and as she leaned over to look down at the street below a small rock came sailing through and smacked her straight in the forehead. Bella cussed as she looked at the street below and observed Edward looking up at her sheepishly.

"I wanted to see you again!"

"_For christ sakes!_" her mind screamed, "_this can't be happening!_"

"Come down?" he said quietly, "I walked all the way here..."

"I'll be down in a minute," she hissed as she slammed the window shut.

Bella put on her jeans (pyjama's were obviously quite drafty) and grabbed a sweatshirt before exiting her bedroom and headed quietly down the stairs. Charlie never heard her, she was too light on her feet. She unlocked the door and then locked it again as she walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk, quite close to Edward but not close enough that his smell was overpowering.

"What? Do I smell?" he laughed.

_"Ahaha, he thinks he's so funny..._" her mind whispered at her, causing her to feel even more furious. "We should just go hang out somewhere, okay?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled too widely, "we can go anywhere you like."

"Port Angeles? Why?"

"Well," Bella said, feeling a bit better about being in a crowded area, less chance of her falling into temptation, "seems a pretty harmless place. Lot's of things to do and see. It should be fun."

He frowned as she led him to the docks and they sat there, staring at the fish and other creatures living and swimming back and forth underneath the docks. They sat in silence for awhile before Edward decide to speak.

"You've been avoiding me."

"I have not," she said defensively, "I just don't have time for distraction."

"You keep away from me like I smell like crap," he snorted.

"I do not!" she yelled and he stopped talking, looking at her meekly.

The silence started again and Bella was content with it. She didn't want to be friends with him, she wanted to be far away from him but until she could be far away, she would at least try not to make him suspicious.

"What's that?" he said, whirling around.

Bella heard it too as a snarl bubbled up in her throat, but she fought it off, staring behind her at the wood. She saw two figures and she knew from experience that they were vampires. She stood up, grabbing Edward's hands and pulling him behind her.

"Stay behind me," she whispered, obviously confused. They were in the middle of Port Angeles, why cause a scene?

The two vampires approached but Bella didn't recognize them. Their eyes however, were a stained red color which meant they were drainers of humans. Bella didn't agree with this, but she kept that to herself as she spoke.

"Hello there, friends?" she kept it as a question to lighten the mood.

The male of the two smiled and bowed. "Of course, friends, however - he isn't a friend."

Bella felt a shiver go down her spine but kept her thoughts clear. "We were just passing through."

"We have no need for you, young one," the woman spat, "we want the human. We don't want a scene, the Volturi would be much displeased if the secret were to come out or even hinted upon."

She could feel Edward's terror behind her as she growled, her mouth opening and her fangs sliding out. "Well he is my property, we are bound by an Imprint."

"Funny," the female said, flipping her hair, "his blood doesn't smell like Imprint."

"How would you know?" Bella snarled.

The woman shot forward, knocking Bella over as she slashed Edward's wrist. He fell to the ground, his wrist squirting as Bella writhed on the ground, trying to resist the temptation to help the female in finishing him off.

"C'mon!" the woman screamed, "you know you want his life blood! Get over here!"

The felt the male vampire grab her by the back of the head by her hair and started dragging her towards the crumpled and moaning body of Edward as she thought, "_what have I done? What have I done?"_

**R&R guys! I'd really appreciate it! Most chapters ASAP! xoxoxo (:**


End file.
